The Long-Awaited Death Of Tracey Sketchit
by Hypermon
Summary: TRACEY DIES. There is nothing more I can say about this...


I don't own pokemon...

now, 

The Long Awaited Death Of Tracey Sketchit!

I really don't know if this is funny. I wrote it in History and English class so don't yell at me if it was bad. If you think it sucked, tell me and I'll re-write it to make it funnier when i have free time.

On a stupid, boring day, Ash, Misty and Tracey were happily riding on Lapras's back in the middle of the ocean. Tracey was busy sketching pictures of Nurse Joy's breasts. Ash was stroking Pikachu's butt and Misty was sitting like a zombie while her togepi chirped like a retard.

Suddenly there was a loud noise in the sky: ZZZZZZZAPPPPPPPPPPP!!! The legendary pokemon, Zapdos flew by. Ash calmly looked at his pokedex. Tracey was going insane because he just saw one of the rarest pokemon in the world. He started to jump up and down on Lapras's back, scattering all of his sketches of naked Nurse joy's and Professor Oaks.

Lapras didn;t like the commotion, so she smacked Tracey in the face with a flipper. Tracey fell in the water. He screamed for Ash to help, but ash just stared evilly. Tracey then tried to swim back onto Lapras, but it used ice beam and Tracey was turned into a block of ice. He floated in the ocean for a while until the block of ice hit an island. A whole bunch of wild Scythers lived there. The scythers saw the block of ice and then they cracked it open, revealing Tracey's frostbitten body.

Tracey was amazed at all the Scythers, so he sent out his own. His Scyther glanced at Tracey for a second, then went over to a female Scyther and started to hump it.Tracey screamed in anger and disgust. He went up to the humping creatures and tried to stop them. The scythers got extremely mad. His own Scyther came up to Tracey's face and spit on him. Then the maddened creature sliced off all of Tracey's clothes except for the lace panties that he was wearing. The tribe of Scythers started to laugh. tracey ran away from the pokemon. He ran into the forest. He ran so fast, that he tripped on a twig and then fell into a bottomless pit. Tracey screamed for a very long time. After a while, he got bored screaming and just kept on falling and falling and falling...THUD! Tracey's fat ass hits the ground. He stood up and tried to look around, but it was pitch-black. He starts walking in the darkness and steps on a flashlight. He eagerly picks it up and turns it on. The light flashes around everywhere and lights up a gruesome face nearby.

An extremely old, perhaps even fossilized old lady comes out of the darkness. About 100 scraggly cats are running around her body. Tracey is too scared to move and just stands there like a statue. The crazy lady picks off one of the cats and throws the cat at Tracey. The flying feline zooms through the air and lands on Tracey's face. The evil cat claws one of Tracey's eyes out and eats it.

AAAAAAA! My eye! Tracey screams madly. The cat continues to scratch up Tracey's body wildly. Then the crazy lady starts to throw more and more of her cats at Tracey for no apparent reason, except she probably is disgusted by his lace panties.

The cats were biting and clawing up Tracey's body violently. After what seems like an eternity, Tracey lost consciousness from loss of blood. The cats still continued to rip and tear apart his body until...

AAAAAAA! Tracey screamed. He looked around and saw rainbows and clouds and angels flying about him happily. Tracey was in heaven. He couldn't believe that he died and is now in heaven. Just then, one of the angels came up to Tracey and blew his head off with an elephant gun.

AAAAAAA! Tracey screamed again. He looked around again and this time he saw flame creatures and lava and all kinds of machines that make horrible torture. He thought he was dreaming again. Just then , Satan, himself came out of al wall of fire and stabbed Tracey in the ass with his magical pitchfork over and over for all eternity...or at least until Ash's soul came down to hell to join Tracey...

AND SO ENDS THE ERA OF TRACEY'S STUPIDITY. WE WILL ALL REMEMBER HIM AS A SIMPLE PERSON A PERSON WHO WANTED NOTHING MORE THAN TO BE ABLE TO SKETCH ALL CREATURES, GREAT AND SMALL. BUT UNFORTUNATELY, HIS LIFE WAS CUT TRAGICALLY SHORT BY AN INSANE BLOODFEST INVOLVING A DOZEN CATS.WE WILL NEVER FORGET HIS BRIGHT SMILE AND RAVISHING EYES... IN OTHER WORDS, DOWN WITH TRACEY!!! WOOOOO HOOOOO!!! YAY!

tHe EnD?!


End file.
